


88 Miles Per Hour

by ArielSakura



Series: Exasperated Harry One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Funny, Gen, Impala, Poor Dean, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Draco wants to try something, unfortunately, he steals the wrong car..





	88 Miles Per Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Something that just popped into my head and made me laugh, hopefully, it makes you laugh too!

Sam and Dean had just walked out of a secluded factory and back towards where they had parked the Impala when Dean suddenly stopped in his tracks. “Sammy,” he said urgently.

Sam who had been looking at his phone looked back at Dean, “what, Dean?”

“Where’s my car?” Sam looked around and saw that Dean was right, the Impala was gone. “SAM! Where’s my car?” Dean yelled. Sam was at a loss for words, it had been right here when they had gone into the factory to dispatch a couple of vamps.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the Impala was once again sitting on the curb, though this time there were two people in the front seat, who were clearly arguing. Dean started forward and then stopped when there was another crack and the car disappeared again.

“What the hell?! SAMMY! What is going on? What happened to baby?” Dean started hyperventilating.

Sam rushed to Dean’s side, “it’s okay Dean,” he tried to placate his older brother.

“Okay? OKAY?! Baby just appeared and then disappeared! INTO THIN AIR! How is that _okay_ , Sam?” Dean exclaimed.

Sam just looked at Dean his mouth open with no words coming out, he sure as hell didn’t know what was going on. Another crack and the car was back, so where the two men, though this time they were outside the car. The black haired man was currently yelling at the blonde.

“You can’t just take someone’s car Draco!”

“Why not? I needed it and I was always going to return it, it was more like borrowing really.”

“It’s still called stealing Dray! And why didn’t you just take one of mine? Or the bike for that matter?”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “because I already tried yours and they didn’t work! Duh! Potter!”

“Merlin, help me,” the dark haired man sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dean was marching over to the two men, machete firmly in hand, “Hey! What do you two think you’re doing with my car?”

“Now you’ve done it Dray,” said the black-haired guy, he walked towards Dean and ignoring the machete, stuck his hand out to shake, “hello, my name is Harry, I want to apologise for my cousin, he’s a bit thick and he didn’t mean to steal your car. I am really sorry about that,” he smiled winningly at the angry man.

“Oi! Watch who you’re calling thick Potter!” huffed the blonde, who was standing with his arms folded against the car.

Dean ignored the hand, “what did you do to baby?” he demanded.

“There was no baby,” the blonde said confused.

“He means the car Draco,” Harry shot back over his shoulder, turning back to the dangerous looking Muggle he said, “it’s okay, he didn’t harm it all, he didn’t even start it. It’s back, no harm no foul?” He asked hopefully.

“No, I saw it appear and then disappear, are you two witches? Or those dick angels?” Dean asked pointing the machete between the two of them, “because I’ll warn you now, I just ganked a couple vamps and I have no qualms in doing the same to you.”

“Dean,” Sam said softly.

“No, Sammy, I want to know what they did to baby!”

“Dammit, Draco!” Harry said spinning around to look at the Slytherin, “you stole a Hunters car!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that?” Draco asked sensibly.

Harry sighed and turned back to the brothers, “look, we aren’t witches like you know them, we’re natural born. No deals or blood drinking to gain our powers. Draco here, apparated, or teleported, your car, I brought it back. I swear it’s fine.”

“Of course it’s fine!” Draco said indignantly, “I only wanted to go back in time, but I couldn’t get it started.”

“Excuse me?” Dean asked shaking his head and looking at Draco incredulously.

“Well, I had to get it started if I wanted to get up to 88miles per hour,” Draco told him reasonably.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, they didn’t know what to say. Apparently, though this Harry did, “Merlin’s balls, Draco! That’s a Delorean! Not an Impala! And it was a _movie_!”

“Oh,” said Draco, looking at the Impala curiously, “well, then what happens when an Impala reaches 88miles per hour?”

Harry groaned and smacked his palm against his forehead.

 

**FIN**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So please, tell me what you thought? =D


End file.
